Antipolo Line
The Antipolo Extension line is a branch line of the Main Line South from Santa Mesa to Antipolo. History Before WWII, the lines to Antipolo and Montalban were abandoned, in the 70s, Commuter trains still uses this line to Guadalupe until it was closed in 1987 after the collapse of the San Juan river bridge. During the term of General Manager Pete Nicomedes Prado in 1990, there was a plan to revive the Guadalupe line and eventually to Pasig as part of the Metro Tren commuter service, this project was not implemented. (From a 1990 news article) The Philippine National Railways has allocated P40 million for the rehabilitation of the 6.5-kilometer commuter line which runs from Santa Mesa, Manila to Guadalupe, Makati. PNR General Manager Pete Nicomedes Prado said the line will be opened next year to serve as a convenient shortcut to passengers who regularly commute from central Manila to eastern and southern towns. The line will complement the Metro Tren commuter service which runs from Kalookan City to Santa Mesa, Buendia, Makati to Carmona, Cavite and Paco, Manila to Calamba, Laguna. The Guadalupe line connects Manila to San Juan, Mandaluyong and Makati, this line begins at a junction near the Santa Mesa station and ends at the foot of the Guadalupe bridge along Epifanion de los Santos Ave. Along this line there are seven flagstops - Cordillera, Bagumbayan, Magalona, A. Bonifacio, Boni, Saniga and Hulo. In 1987, after only 9 years of operation, the government shut down the Guadalupe commuter service. Passenger traffic was down and the San Juan bridge lies on the route collapsed. Prado said the PNR will rebuild the 80-meter San Juan bridge. The Guadalupe line will serve as a feeder to the main PNR commuter trains. Most sections of the line where converted to roads and illegal settlers built their houses in some parts like Mandaluyong. Stations * Tutuban * Blumentritt (San Lazaro) * Santa Mesa * Mandaluyong (San Felipe Neri) * Welfareville * Hulo (San Pedro de Macati) * Fort Mckinley * Pasig * Rosario * Taytay * Hinulugang Taktak * Antipolo Commuter (Guadalupe line) * Tutuban * Blumentritt (San Lazaro) * Laon-Laan * Espana * Santa Mesa * Cordillera (flag stop) * Bagumbayan (flag stop) * Magalona/Mandaluyong (flag stop) * A. Bonifacio (flag stop) * Boni Ave (flag stop) * Saniga/Zaniga (flag stop) * Hulo (flag stop) * Guadalupe * Pineda (planned) * Pasig (planned) The last two stations where included in the possible revival of the line in 1990. Gallery IMG_20141028_091950.jpg IMG_20141028_091954.jpg IMG_20141028_092007.jpg|railtrack in Barangka Itaas, Mandaluyong IMG_20141028_092028.jpg IMG_20141028_093212.jpg IMG_20141028_093220.jpg IMG_20141028_093302.jpg IMG_20141028_094128.jpg|approaching EDSA Guadalupe bridge IMG_20131206_174724.jpg|Guadalupe station used to stand under those billboards (converted to a basketball court) IMG_20131206_173401.jpg|Antipolo line (Mandaluyong side) the line passes in the small bridge w/ the white car IMG_20131206_173326.jpg IMG_20141030_102810.jpg|former railroad bridge is located between the two road bridges IMG_20141030_094117.jpg|R.Valdez St. segment IMG_20141030_094111.jpg IMG_20141030_095828.jpg|C. Raymundo Ave (after Pasig Rotonda) IMG_20141030_100015.jpg|C. Raymundo Ave. Villa Lamok segment IMG_20140502_141400.jpg|Daang Bakal Rd. Antipolo, this road used to be the railtracks of MRR/PNR Satellite Images Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-55-18.png|Santa Mesa-Bacood segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-55-38.png|Bagumbayan-Mandaluyong segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-56-00.png|San Juan river bridge piers Screenshot_2014-07-07-20-56-12.png|Daang Bakal, Mandaluyong segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-21-01-14.png|A. Bonifacio-Welfareville segment Screenshot_2014-07-07-21-01-35.png|Boni Avenue crossing Screenshot_2014-07-08-16-49-22.png|San Jose-Vegara segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-16-49-38.png|Hulo-Pantaleon segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-16-59-08.png|Barangka Ilaya-EDSA segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-10-39.png|Fort Mckinley segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-10-54.png|Pineda-Bagong Ilog segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-00.png|former Marikina railroad bridge Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-13.png|Pasig Rotonda segment Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-24.png|C. Raymundo Ave (Pasig Cemetery segment) Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-15-46.png|C. Raymundo Ave (Maybunga segment) Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-16-02.png|C. Raymundo Ave (Rosario segment) Screenshot 2014-07-07-20-38-28.png|Rosario Junction Screenshot_2014-07-08-17-33-09.png|Manggahan Floodway segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-35-35.png|Cainta segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-35-55.png|Taytay segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-36-07.png|Ortigas Avenue extension crossing Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-43-59.png|Celso Tuazon Ave (Victoria Valley Subd. segment) Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-44-10.png|Taktak Drive (Victoria Valey Subd. segment Screenshot_2014-07-10-14-44-20.png|Daang Bakal Rd. (Hinulugang Taktak Falls segment) See Also * Montalban Line Kategorya:Branch lines Kategorya:Defunct lines